Diario del último elegido
by takuyaleon
Summary: El primer fan fic que publiqué en forosDZ, narra la historia de un chico que pierde a sus compañeros y lucha por recuperarlos y trata de solucionar sus propios problemas. Todo lo que vive y siente lo traspasa a su diario de vida.


"El diario del último niño elegido"

12 de mayo del 20xx

Hoy decidí empezar a escribir mi diario de vida. Mucho fueron las causas que me motivaron a empezar. También quise publicarlo en la Internet para que otros niños elegidos me ayudaran en el Digital-World.

Cuando publiqué mi diario en la Internet, un niño elegido de Australia me preguntó por qué le puse 'último niño elegido'…bueno, no es porque llegué al final para ayudar a los elegidos de mi país, sino porque soy el último que queda de mi generación. Todos lucharon y perdieron, sus almas quedaron atrapadas en el Digital-World y me temo que no saben como resucitar en él.

Pero si tengo que explicar las cosas, tengo que hacerlo por el principio; mi nombre es Kaoru y esta es la situación.

El Digital-World está pudriéndose por dentro, muchos digimons vagan de un lado a otro escapando de ImperialBlackAngemon, una digi-evolución maligna que está devorando la esencia de las cosas en el Digital-World. Todo el panorama es horrible, todo es pantano y desierto, los digimons mueren de hambre, el árbol del inicio se marchitó y nada nace de allí. Me siento pésimo por no poder hacer nada, siento que perdí la guerra y que después del Digital-World, sigue el mundo real.

Hoy apenas pude escapar con vida del Digital-World con Agumon, mi compañero digimon. NO me quedo otra opción que traerlo a este mundo, por suerte, mis padres e Izzi, mi vecino, me ayudan con Agumon. Me divierte mucho ver a como Agumon descubre este mundo, aunque me da pena porque no es libre y tengo muchos problemas para trasladarlo de un lugar a otro.

Izzi fue quién más me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en el Digital-World y con mi enfermedad (epilepsia), ya que él creo un archivo que hace que en el Digital-World no sufra ataques de epilepsia.

13 de mayo del 20xx

Izzi me comenta que hace tiempo que perdió el contacto con sus amigos con los que combatían en el Digital-World en su generación. Todos se fueron a estudiar a otros distritos, a excepción de su amiga Mimi, que paradójicamente siendo la que está más lejos (en los Estados Unidos) es con más tiene contacto, de hecho, la próxima semana viene a visitarnos. Ella tampoco se ha podido comunicar con sus amigos, aunque esta haciendo esfuerzos muy grandes por contactarse con otros niños elegidos para que me ayuden. Espero que lo logre, aunque como Estados Unidos es un país enorme, será muy difícil que pueda encontrar a otros niños elegidos, pero como dice mi padre, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Izzi me contaba como luchaba con Mimi años atrás, me sorprende siempre que escucho sus historias, porque él y todos sus amigos la habían pasado realmente mal.

20 de mayo del 20xx

Hoy llegó Mimi con malas noticias, solo pudo contactarse con los padres o amigos de los niños elegidos de Estados Unidos, dicen que también han desaparecido en el Digital-World. Eso nos dejó muy tristes. Pero de todos modos estábamos felices, Izzi pudo volver a ver a su amiga de tantos años y yo porque pude conocerla en persona. La diferencia de edad entre ellos y yo no fue impedimento para que nos divirtiéramos conversando. Me contaban anécdotas muy graciosas, esas que nunca se saben sino después de mucho tiempo, además yo les contaba de mis aventuras con Agumon y mis compañeros en el Digital-World.

Lo que no saben es que realmente no me llevaba bien con ellos por culpa de mi enfermedad, me veían como una carga y eso hizo que me alejara del grupo, a tal punto que termine peleándome con ellos, ya que aún después de que Izzi lograra controlar mis ataques de epilepsia en el Digital-World, ellos no confiaban en mi, siendo que soy tan bueno como ellos.

Izzi le contó a Mimi de mi enfermedad, no quería que lo hiciera, porque sabía que me iba a tratar como a un niño cobarde y débil que no puede hacer nada por si mismo…Pero por el contrario, Mimi me felicitó porque continuaba luchando contra mi enfermedad. Casi lloro, pero me pude aguantar. Me sorprende que siendo tan grandes y universitarios, no sean como el resto de los adultos que no creen en los niños como yo.

21 de mayo del 20xx

Soñé con Kyo, el líder de mi generación. Un chico decidido que apoyaba a todo el grupo, pero por sobre todo, desde que lo conocí en el Digital-World, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, además era un gran jugador de futbol. Se preocupaba por mí y me ayudó el tiempo en que no podía controlar los ataques de epilepsia en el Digital-World, también no permitió que los demás me ofendieran por mi enfermedad. Kyo era realmente un gran líder…pero cuando nos enfrentamos a ImperialBlackAngemon y nos humilló de esa manerá…Kyo cambió. Se obsesionó con lo de ser líder y perdió el control; tomaba decisiones erradas, se molestaba con facilidad, gritaba frecuentemente…nunca lo admitió, pero en realidad, estaba asustado, todo su valor y esperanza desaparecieron como el polvo con la brisa. Allí fue donde el grupo empezó a decaer. A nadie le importó que Izzi lograra crear el archivo que controlaba mis ataques, ya que seguían considerándome un estorbo. Hasta que un día, peleamos enserio y dejé al grupo, estaba destrozado. Y así pelearon contra ImperialBlackAngemon y este los eliminó.

En la tarde, me junté con Izzi y me contó que el problema en el Digital-World estaba teniendo los primeros efectos en la Internet. Muchas compañías estaban pasando por problemas por perdidas de data. Además me comentó el problema de las puertas al Digital-World, ya que están teniendo irregularidades, pero los peligros no están aún confirmados. Lo único concreto es que debo evitar ir al Digital-World hasta que no nos preparemos bien.

Mimi por su parte, logró contactarse con unos niños elegidos de su país, el problema es que a ellos se les bloqueó la puerta y están buscando otra para volver al mundo real. Pero Izzi les dijo que mejor se escondieran hasta que no pudiera crear un programa que elimine el problema de la irregularidad en las puertas al Digital-World.

Estoy nervioso por todo esto, quiero ayudar, pero no se como. Perdí el contacto con Michel, el niño elegido de Australia. Además, no he visto a Agumon bien últimamente.

25 de mayo del 20xx

Las cosas no pueden estar peor. Agumon está enfermo. Parece que un virus infectó a los datos que componen a Agumon y al materializarse, el virus lo consume como una enfermedad. Izzi me dijo que la única manera de librarlo del virus es que Agumon vuelva al Digital-World y que lo analice con un antivirus para sanarlo. Pero no podemos enviarlo allá porque Izzi no ha podido estabilizar las puertas.

Estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque Agumon no muera acá. Hago que duerma conmigo para que suba su temperatura, nunca había estado tan congelado, ni siquiera esa vez que estuvimos en los polos en el Digital-World. Además, ando trayendo conmigo toallas para secarle ese sudor frío que tiene. Hasta mi madre me ayuda al preparar sopas calientes para él. No se que haría si Agumon muere acá…

26 de mayo del 20xx

Izzi logró crear un programa que puede estabilizar las puertas por un tiempo corto, pero suficiente para que todos entremos al Digital-World. Además logré contactarme con Michel y sus amigos de Australia. Además los niños elegidos de Estados Unidos lograron encontrar un lugar seguro con otros digimons que están dispuestos a ayudarnos. Además, Izzi dejó en una página abierta un llamado a todos los niños elegidos.

Todo está decidido, el 27 de mayo del 20xx a las 13PM (hora en Tokio), todos los que estamos en el mundo real iremos al Digital-World. Y nos transportaremos hacia la misma coordenada, no se cual, aunque no debería preocuparme, porque vamos todos juntos.

Por mi parte, todo esto es fantástico, podré llevar a Agumon a su mundo y así podrá librarse de ese virus. Y así podremos entrar en acción, con un nuevo equipo renovado, cumpliremos la misión de todos los niños elegidos, salvar al Digital-World y al mundo real. Mis padres me están preparando la mochila con comida y otros utensilios.

27 de mayo del 20xx

Estamos todos en el Digital-World y nos encontramos con Garuru, el guitarra/vocal de la banda de visual kei "Criez Jusqu'à Mort". Izzi y Mimi no se dieron cuenta quién era Garuru hasta que este dijo que era Matt, su amigo de la infancia. El reencuentro fue bastante emotivo. Ninguno de los tres nos esperamos que Matt, quien en la secundaria formaba parte de una banda de rock suave termina en una banda de heavy metal/visual kei, aunque el éxito no le ha dejado, las chicas siguen volviéndose locas por él.

Ahora todos nos estamos preparando para ir a buscar a los digimons en peligro. Los digimons que encontraron Andrew, Grant y Max (los elegidos de Estados Unidos) nos dijeron que ImperialBlackAngemon había creado a los Factorymons, digimones colosales que absorben todos los recursos naturales de su alrededor y producen energía. Izzi analizó sus consecuencias en la Internet y descubrió que estos eran los verdaderos causantes de las perdidas de data de las compañías. Además de ralentizar la velocidad de la Internet. Nos dijeron además que había uno a 5 KM de aquí. Decidimos y a destruirlo mañana.

Agumon de recuperó completamente, incluso lo veo más enérgico que antes. Me alegró verlo jugar con Crabmon, el digimon de Michel. Ahora pude conversar más con Michel, me contaba de las playas de Australia y del surf, también me pregunto acerca de mi; yo le dije que no hacia deportes por mi enfermedad. Descubrí que su padre es doctor en enfermedades del sistema nervioso, me dijo que le pedirá a su padre consejos y remedios gratis. Yo me emocioné y se lo agradecí enormemente, ya que los medicamentos para tratar la epilepsia son caros y a mi familia le cuesta comprarlos. Me dijo que le podía pagar el favor enseñándole japonés (ya que para hablar con los australianos y los americanos, debemos hablar ingles). Siento que me voy a llevar bien con Michel…

28 de mayo del 20xx

Nos costó, fue difícil, casi nos dimos por vencido…pero ganamos, pudimos vencer al Factorymon que atacaba a los digimons de la zona. Nos levantamos muy temprano y fuimos donde estaba el Factorymon. Realmente era enorme, no solo en altura, sino también en la superficie que ocupaba, era como un edificio. Todos hicimos digievolucionar a nuestros digimones, además, los digimones de la zona también pelearon y nos dieron apoyo técnico y medico. Factorymon atacaba con gases y ácidos en cantidades industriales, pero no nos dimos por vencido. La situación te tornó complicada cuando Factorymon atacó a MetalGarurumon y lo dejó inconsciente, fueron los 80 minutos que se hicieron eternos, pero cuando pasaron, MetalGarurumon volvió a la acción. Pero finalmente acabamos con Factorymon, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que empezó a descontaminarse el lugar poco a poco. Izzi analizó que al acabar con Factorymon, la información que había robado estaba siendo devuelta a la zona.

Mimi, Michel y yo empezamos a dar auxilio a los heridos, por suerte, Mimi y Michel traían consigo botiquines para sanar las heridas de los digimones y de algunos niños. Por cierto, Agumon salió afortunadamente ileso, así que también nos ayudó.

Por otra parte, Izzi y los niños de América trabajaron en sus computadores portátiles para encontrar materiales para construir una base. La idea surgió de los digimones de la zona, nos dijeron que sería mejor que tuviésemos un lugar que estuviese siempre protegido para que digimons y humanos pudieran refugiarse cuando estuviesen en peligro. A decir verdad, es una excelente idea, ya que así podemos reunir a todos los niños elegidos del mundo y luchar juntos, ya que dispersos podrían ser vencidos fácilmente.

02 de junio del 20xx

No hemos podido dormir. Exactamente a las cero horas del 29 de mayo empezamos a construir la base, estuvimos toda la mañana buscando los materiales. Recién el 01 de junio, los Buildermons empezaron con la construcción. Hemos tenido que hacer las mezclas de concreto, mover soportes de una parte a otra, soldar, calentar, taladrar, estamos sumamente agotados, pero según ellos, mañana en la noche terminamos, aunque realmente nos sorprende a todos la rapidez con la que los Buildermons trabajan, son mucho menos que todos los demás, pero trabajan increíblemente más rápido que nosotros, me da vergüenza decir lo que han construido ellos comparado con lo que hemos hecho todos nosotros juntos, no nacimos para la construcción.

03 de junio del 20xx

Finalmente hemos terminado, y nos quedó mejor que la base de la resistencia de Megaman Zero. Todos estamos orgullosos del trabajo, la base es realmente a prueba de ataques, ya que está construida bajo el suelo, además que hemos puesto líneas de protección, a ImperialBlackAngemon le va a ser casi imposible destruirla. Parece que puede resistir ataques nucleares…si es así, genial.

Hemos estado ocho días en el Digital-World, así que mañana volvemos al mundo real, debo terminar mis pruebas. Con el trabajo no he podido hablar con Michel, me comentó por consejo de su padre que no era bueno no hacer deporte por mi enfermedad, por el contrario, debería llevar una vida lo más activa posible, así como nos queda el mar atravesando el bosque, me enseño ha hacer surf…es realmente genial este deporte, aunque me costó mucho poder pararme en la tabla. Michel es muy bueno, domina las olas como los profesionales que he visto en la TV, si hasta le había enseñado a su Crabmon a surfear. Y cumpliendo con el trato, le enseñé formas de saludar a las personas en japonés.

Izzi arreglo otra vez las puertas al mundo real, y nos dio las nuevas coordenadas de la base, así si queremos volver al Digital-World, podremos aparecer dentro de la base. Los digimons van a quedarse en la base, aunque algunos van a volver a sus hogares para empezar desde cero, pero sabiendo que por cualquier problema que tengan, van a poder volver a la base.

Matt estaba componiendo durante estos días una nueva canción para su nuevo single, tiene intenciones de dar una gira por todo Japón, así tal vez pueda encontrarse con algunos de sus antiguos amigos para que nos ayuden.

06 de junio del 20xx

Cuando volví al colegio. Me topé con un examen muy difícil, no se como me fue y estoy nervioso. Pero cuando volví a casa, me estaban esperando Izzi, Mimi y Matt con una fiesta para despedir a Mimi que debe volver a Estados Unidos y a Matt que debe volver a su universidad. Mimi ya sabe donde viven Andrew, Grant y Max, de hecho, viven en la misma ciudad, así los podrá entrenar hasta que volvamos al Digital-World.

30 de junio del 20xx

¡Por fin! Terminaron las clases. Ahora podré estar más tiempo con Agumon. Cuando volvía a mi casa, Izzi me pidió que lo acompañara a hacer compras en Akihabara, así que tomamos el tren y llegamos rápidamente. Izzi necesitaba comprar algunas piezas para su computador, quería mejorarle la ventilación. Le dimos la vuelta completa a Akihabara buscando los ventiladores que Izzi quería, pero al final los compró y de paso se compró una tarjeta RAM de 512 MB.

Íbamos de vuelta a la estación cuando de pronto vi a una chica, no se, pero se parecía a Megumi Minami, una antigua amiga que se fue a Korea del Sur hace mucho tiempo, pero esta tenía el pelo teñido de rosado eléctrico. No puede acercarme mucho a ella, el tren estaba a punto de cerrarse en mi pie.

Al llegar a mi casa, me puse a chatear con Michel, me contó que estaba lloviendo en la playa, pero que igual se fue a surfear, pero agarró un resfriado. Me preguntó si un día me gustará ir a Australia. Le dije que sí, pero que no poseo mucho dinero.

El me contó que estaba convenciendo a su padre para viajar a Japón, pero el padre le decía que aún no. Me preguntó si seguía practicando surf en Japón, le dije que las olas no son tan buenas como en el Digital-World.

01 de julio del 20xx

Estuve pensando mientras dormía sobre mi tiempo libre, realmente no hago mucho, así que le pedí a mi padre que me inscribiera en un club de karate. Se sorprendió y lo pensó mucho, al final dijo que sí. Me alegró mucho, porque realmente no me siento bien conmigo mismo, soy flacucho y enclenque, quiero ser más fuerte. Tal vez no sea bueno para los deportes, como Kyo lo es para el football y Michel para el surf, pero el karate me dará más fuerza en mi cuerpo y en mi carácter. Me siento muy débil por culpa de mi enfermedad, pensaba que ser epiléptico era estar todo el tiempo quieto, pero después de hablar con Michel y leer libros de medicina, me di cuenta que para superar la enfermedad debía llevar una vida normal y hacer mucho deporte.

En la tarde, mi padre me llevó a una escuela de karate y me matriculó. Para ser la primera vez, no estuvo tan mal. No me equivoqué en ningún golpe. Pero vi una pelea entre Tesuka-sensei y Matsura-sempai, fue impresionante, era como ver una película de Jet Li…o Tonny Ja, no se, pero no pararon hasta que a Matsura-sensei le llegó una patada en la nariz.

En fin, cuando llegué a casa, Agumon de broma me dio una patada de karate en el vientre, pero con las garras me hizo una herida y empezó a sangrar, pero poco, aunque a mi madre le dio un ataque de histeria…Espero que mañana sea más tranquilo…

02 de julio del 20xx

Hoy en la mañana apareció Megumi, y si era la chica que vi en Ahikabara. Casi me caigo de espaldas cuando la vi. Cuando ya pasó todo, me pidió que la acompañara a la plaza. Eso fue especial, porque allí la conocí, fue hace mucho tiempo, íbamos en el jardín y todos los niños jugaban en la plaza, ella estaba comiendo helado y se le cayó, se puso a llorar y entonces le di mi helado. Ella también se acordaba de ello, pero ella ha cambiado, ahora es más seria y tiene un carácter muy fuerte, además de su cabello rosado eléctrico, al parecer es una chica absolutamente independiente. Pero hubo algo que no deja de sorprenderme; debajo de su ropa oscura llevaba un digi-vice. Ella pertenecía a un grupo de niños elegidos en Korea del Sur, pero por una batalla perdida, los demás se acobardaron y abandonaron la lucha. Ella encontró el mensaje que había enviado Izzi hace tiempo y decidió volver a Japón.

Fuimos a su apartamento, la estaba esperando su digimon Renamon. No había nadie más, me dijo que estaba viviendo sola por mientras, sus padres le mandaban dinero desde Korea del Sur. Megumi no deja de sorprenderme, aún no puedo creer que sea ella la amiga que tuve en mis primeros años. Su mirada es fría y penetrante, su manera de hablar es firme y decidida, me dio un poco de miedo decir algo que la molestara. Hablamos sobre la situación en su sector del Digital-World, ya la daba por perdida, además hablamos de la base de la resistencia, ella no podía creer que habíamos derrotado a un Factorymon.

En ese momento me acordé que tenía clases de karate. Me acompañó hasta el dojo y me miró durante toda la clase, me costó concentrarme. Al terminar la clase me dijo que me iba a entrenar en el Digital-World y dijo con estas palabras –Si quieres fortalecerte, vas a tener que estar dispuesto a recibir un entrenamiento MÁS duro-. Así que fuimos a mi casa con Renamon y Agumon, viajamos al Digital-World y me hizo correr 4 kilometros, luego hacer 50 sentadillas, 150 extensiones de brazo, 70 abdominales y luego trotar cargando a Agumon en mis espaldas. Estaba deshecho, pero me sentía tan lleno de vida, como pocas veces me he sentido. He dejado que la epilepsia me hiciera temeroso y sin motivación, pero desde que llegué al Digital-World, he conocido a mucha gente valiosa, que me ha animado a tener más confianza en mi mismo, a perderle el temor a morir por mi enfermedad, todos han sido buenos conmigo, así que debo devolverles la mano, hacerles ver que valió la pena perder el tiempo conmigo. Por todo eso, aunque mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, no me rendí, y se lo hice ver a Megumi, y fue ahí, que vi algo que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, su sonrisa.

10 de julio del 20xx

Todos los días en la mañana, salgo a trotar, en el mediodía, voy a karate, en la tarde, entreno con Megumi en el Digital-World, y en el atardecer, lucho contra los digimones que están bajo el dominio de ImperialBlackAngemon. Termino muerto, pero cada vez, el cansancio es menor.

Megumi me preguntó por una amiga de ella, Naomi Nomori. No supe que decirle, porque desde que ella se fue, Naomi y yo casi ni cruzamos palabras, es que ahora se junta con Sayaka Matsura. Al parecer, Naomi se ha olvidado de Megumi, y va todos los días con Sayaka a Shibuya a los karaokes, a comprar CDs de música y a comprarse ropa, tal vez quieren convertirse en Idols. Megumi dijo que era una estupidez, se las imaginaba llenas de maquillaje, teñidas de rubio y con la piel morena, llenas de joyas y ropa con brillantes, cambiando de novios día por medio. Me hizo acordar de las Idols Ganguros* (Ganguro: japonesa que usa cremas para dorar su piel al extremo), pero después le pregunté por qué se había teñido el pelo, me dijo que fue una broma de unas primas antes de irse a Japón, así que pasó a Ahikabara a ver tinturas para el pelo, pero que estaban caras y que no le alcanzaban.

Hoy ocurrió algo extraño, en el Digital-World se me apareció un Tapirmon, me dijo que debía cuidarme de Megumi, que podía hacerme mucho daño si dejaba que entrara mucho en mi vida, además me dijo que me rindiera y que dejara de luchar. Preferí ignorarlo. Cuando estaba a punto de volver al mundo real, le pregunte a un Palmon si en la antigua villa vivían los Tapirmon, me dijo que no. Pienso que ese Tapirmon era del bando de ImperialBlackAngemon y que venía a engañarme.

11 de julio del 20xx

Hoy me levanté en la mañana y me encontré un horno en medio del living, parece que estuve muy concentrado en mi entrenamiento, porque no me había dado cuenta de que mi madre iba a poner una panadería. De todos modos, el día transcurrió normal.

12 de julio del 20xx

Iba trotando en la mañana cuando vi en la plaza a Megumi (ahora con el pelo negro) encontrarse con Naomi y Sayaka. Al principio, Naomi trató de hablar con Megumi, pero Sayaka fue muy prepotente y se la llevó. Megumi estaba muy molesta. Me acerqué a ella, y muy seria, me dijo que un día iba a destrozar a Sayaka. Así que se inscribió en un dojo de kendo que está al lado del dojo de karate donde practico. Megumi tiene un ataque demoledor, si que es fuerte. Tal vez por eso dejé que me entrenara.

Al llegar a casa, recibí un mensaje de Izzi, diciéndome que fuese al Digital-World, porque íbamos a liberar otra zona de un Factorymon. Al llegar allí, nos reunimos todos, Megumi conoció a Michel, al parecer no se llevan mal. Así que viajamos los tres juntos. Al llegar, nos enfrentamos a Factorymon, esta vez, aunque no estaba Matt ni Metalgarurumon para que nos ayudaran, vencimos más rápidamente. Es que esta vez contamos con una estrategia mas elaborada., ya que Izzi descubrió una parte de los Factorymon que es más vulnerable a los ataques, es la chimenea más pequeña que llevan (de las cuatro), parece que se trata de su vía de respiración, y las otras son solo los tubos de escape para el gas que emana de la combustión de DATA.

Al terminar todo, los Buildermon construyeron un bunker, ahora estamos en plan de expansión. Mañana vamos a derrotar a otro Factorymon.

13 de julio del 20xx

Hoy en el Digital-World se apareció un estudiante de preparatoria, de llamaba Kouji Minamoto, me extrañó que no tuviese un digimon acompañante y que quería ayudarnos. Empezaron a murmurar de que era un espía. De lo único que estábamos seguros es que ocultaba algo.

En esta ocasión, el Factorymon estaba custodiado por 30 Tyranomons, pero Kouji se transformó en un digimon, Lobomon y acabó con los Tyranomons mientras nos encargábamos de Factorymon.

Kouji al parecer, pertenecía a una generación que usaban los "Digi-Spirits de los Guerreros Legendarios", Izzi había buscado algo en los datos del Digital-World, pero no encontró mucho, además que Kouji no habla mucho, salvo que nos contó que vendría su hermano a ayudarnos.

14 de julio del 20xx

Por enojarme con un compañero del dojo que me insultó y romperle la mandíbula de una patada, me expulsaron de karate. Estaba triste, y caminaba de vuelta a mi casa cuando frente a mi rodaba un balón de football, habían unos niños jugando y me pidieron que les devolviera el balón, y de una patada la metí en la otra portería, los niños me quedaron mirando. Yo también estaba sorprendido, al parecer, las clases de karate más el entrenamiento de Megumi me ayudaron a fortalecer mis piernas.

En eso, se me acercó en entrenador de los niños y me preguntó si me interesaba jugar football…Ni lo pensé, dije sí de inmediato. Creo que con esto podré hacer sentir orgulloso a Kyo, quien está atrapado en el Digital-World. Algún día podré sacarlo de allí.

25 de julio del 20xx

Gracias a la ayuda de Kouji y su hermano Kouich, y la de Takato, quien llegó hace una semana, hemos limpiado casi todas las zonas. Hemos reestablecido casi completamente el orden en el Digital-World, el cielo está despejado y las flores han vuelto a abrirse. El agua de los ríos fluye normalmente y la Internet está menos saturada.

Nos hemos dividido en cuantro grupos: 1- Izzi, Matt, Mimi, Kari (Matt pudo encontrarla). 2- Kouji, Kouichi, Takato, Davis, TK (A ellos también). 3- Ken, Cody (también a ellos), Andrew, Grant, Max y sus otros amigos. 4-Michel, Megumi, Kiriyama (un niño nuevo) y Yo. Cada grupo se encarga de las zonas noreste, noroeste, sureste y suroeste.

Aunque nos hemos dividido, tenemos un objetivo final que es acabar con ImperialBlackAngemon. Sabemos que está preparando algo, porque no se ha movido últimamente.

Creo que debería comentar algo de Kiriyama, su nombre es K (se pronuncia kei), pero nos gusta más Kiriyama. Es un chico muy ágil y rápido, el siempre está buscando algo, aunque no sabe que es con certeza. Además cuando los chicos discuten, siempre es el mediador, los separa para que no sigan peleando. Una de las cosas que nos llama la atención es que viste con pantalón y chaqueta negra y con una polera blanca y tiene el pelo con mechas rubias apuntando para todas partes. Fuera de lo serio que parezca, es un chico simpático y muy sociable, lo conocí en el equipo de football al que me metí. Él me está enseñando a dominar el balón. Su digimon acompañante es un Kumamon (no se confunda con el digi-spirit, ese se llama en realidad Chakmon).Y así vamos los cuatro, Megumi, Michel, Kiriyama y Yo.

26 de julio del 20xx

Unos Drillmons estaban haciendo excavaciones para una mina de plata y encontraron una especie de medallón antiguo. Los grupos 1 y 4 nos reunimos, Izzi y Ken empezaron a analizarlos, pero no llegaron a ninguna solución. Matt y Mimi le preguntaban a

Yo daba unas vueltas por los alrededores y encontré las gafas de Kyo, las recogí y me las guardé en el bolsillo. En ese momento, apareció un IceDevimon y empezó a atacar a los Drillmons y a todos. Al momento ocurrió algo instintivo, me puse las gafas de Kyo y fui a pelear.

Greymon y yo atacamos insistentemente, pero ese IceDevimon era muy fuerte. En un momento, empezó a lanzar estacas de hielo, pero no retrocedí. Pero al rato, Greymon ya no daba más y fui a recogerlo, pero IceDevimon me tomó por el cuello y empezó a asfixiarme, en ese momento perdí el conocimiento, y al despertar, estaba cansado, al igual que Agumon y todos al lado mío se me acercaron a felicitarme, yo no entendía nada, al rato me di cuenta que tenía puesto el medallón que encontraron.

Kiriyama se me acercó y me contó lo que sucedió –Estabas a punto de morir, pero de pronto, el medallón salió volando de la tienda y se acercó a ti y empezaste a arder junto con Agumon y se fusionaron. Después tomaste por el brazo a IceDevimon y lo derribaste, después lo levantaste y le diste una serie de puñetazos, y al final sacaste un rifle gigante y lo partiste en dos con un disparo-

Yo no recordaba nada, Izzi me dijo que iba a investigar, porque no salían datos del Digimon en el que me convertí.

27 de julio del 20xx

Maldito seas, ImperialBlackAngemon. En la mañana, cuando el grupo 4 acababa con el último Factorymon, Apareció Kyo, pero ya no es el mismo, ahora trabaja para ImperialBlackAngemon, de hecho, ya no se llama Kyo, su jefe ha sacado a todos mis amigos que estaban atrapados en la Nada y los ha pasado a su bando poseyéndolos. Los transformó en los 7 pecados fundamentales: Cobardía (Kyo), Odio (Ayumi), Ignorancia (Soma), Ocio (Eddie), Mentira (Naoko), Desesperación (Akiko) y Vanidad (Yoko).

No fue fácil pelear contra Cobardía, no sólo porque es muy fuerte, sino porque fue mi amigo. Tuve que transformarme para poder hacerle frente. No llegamos a ningún resultado, por lo que se suspendió la pelea.

Cobardía usó muchas trampas para poder distraerme, por un momento fingió volver a la normalidad, pero me dio una puñalada por la espalda (literalmente lo hizo). Por lo que Megumi y los demás lo alejaron de mí. Además trató de confundirme con mis recuerdos. Pero no dejé que me afectara eso en gran medida.

De todos modos, estamos todos preocupados, porque si uno nos hizo problemas, los 7 juntos serán casi imposibles de vencer. Pero ninguno de los cuatro nos vamos a rendir. Hemos llegado muy lejos, y nos hemos hecho más fuertes.

28 de julio del 20xx

Hoy se me volvió a aparecer ese molesto Tapirmon. Pero esta vez me dijo algo diferente. Me dijo –Las luchas entre amigos son estúpidas, tu mismo lo sabes, entonces ¿Por qué peleas contra tus amigos?-. Eso me hizo dudar por un momento, pero después lo ignoré y me largué.

Izzi descubrió el nombre del digimon en el que me convertí: MercenaryAgumon. Me digo que tenía ataques tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como con el rifle. Además encontraron en las mismas excavaciones unos papiros.

-Un ser celestial vendrá invertido y llamará a 7 formas humanas. Muchos guerreros irán a enfrentarlos. En cuatro medallones se encuentra la fuerza, la sabiduría, la justicia y la verdad, cuando se reúnan, será el amor el que detenga a la amenaza. Así, la fuerza será también valor, la sabiduría será fraternidad, la justicia será misericordia y la verdad será esperanza. El amor es constante y saldrá del corazón de uno, los buscará, los hará crecer en la luz y los llevará a la victoria-.

Entendemos que el ángel invertido se refiere a ImperialBlackAngemon, las 7 formas humanas se refieren a los 7 pecados fundamentales. Yo tengo uno de los medallones de los que hablan los papiros. De ahí en adelante, no tenemos idea de lo que significan las palabras.

29 de julio del 20xx

Kiriyama también obtuvo uno de los medallones. Ocurrió lo siguiente: vino a atacarnos Odio y Ocio. Estábamos solamente Kiriyama y yo, habíamos salido a practicar un poco de football. Ocio lanzó unas sombras con forma de perros y atacaron a Kiriyama, yo fui a socorrerlo, pero Odio me detuvo. Me transformé en MercenaryAgumon y empecé a dispararle. Logré sacar a Kiriyama y nos fuimos hacia un edificio en medio del bosque, estaba muy deteriorado, tenía oxido y se le verían las vigas de acero. Cuando entramos, le dije que me esperara adentro. Cuando salí, me enfrenté a Odio y a Ocio. No pude detenerlos y me empezaron a golpear. En eso apareció Kiriyama con un medallón y se transformó en MarineKumamon. Este tenía un cañón pequeño y les disparó a Odio y a Ocio. Yo aproveché y me dediqué a atacar a Ocio. Después se retiraron y nosotros volvimos al campamento.

Cuando volvimos, Izzi empezó a analizar el medallón de Kiriyama. No encontró mucho, pero nos dijo que es probable que los cuatro medallones los obtengamos nuestro grupo.

30 de julio del 20xx

Izzi acertó en lo que dijo. Megumi y Michel también obtuvieron los otros medallones. El problema es que no sabemos si va a funcionar en el mundo real, porque ahora que eliminamos a todos los Factorymons, ImperialBlackAngemon se fue a la Tierra. Pareciera que la historia se repitiera, cuando Tai, Izzi y los demás viajaron al Digital-World, ocurrió algo similar, después que se reunieron los 7, Myotismon viajó al mundo real. Y no tenemos pistas de lo que quiere él, por último, Izzi y sus amigos sabían que Myotismon buscaba al 8º elegido.

En fin, debería hablar de Megumi y Michel: Nosotros estábamos en busca del último Factorymon. Cuando lo encontramos, estaba siendo custodiado por Cobardía y Mentira. Era un problema, Kiriyama y yo podíamos hacerle frente a Cobardía y a Mentira, pero Megumi y Michel no podían solos contra Factorymon. De todos modos fuimos a pelear. Megumi y Michel se fueron rodeando a Factorymon, Kiriyama y yo nos transformamos y tratamos de distraer a Cobardía y a Mentira. Esta vez fue más difícil. Cobardía es el más fuerte de los 7 pecados fundamentales. Cobardía usó una combinación de golpes con cuchillas contra MarineKumanon, traté de ayudarlo, pero Mentira me sujetó por detrás, Cobardía iba a atacarme, pero me pude hacer a un lado y me libré de Mentira, saqué mi rifle, apunté a Cobardía, este trató de engañarme y me paralicé, a pesar de que es mi enemigo, aún creo que puedo ayudarlo, pero él se preparó para atacarme y alcancé a reaccionar y disparé. Cobardía alcanzó a esquivar el rayo, pero este atravesó el vientre de Factorymon, de este salieron los dos medallones que faltaban. Mentira se abalanzó a atacar a Megumi, yo salté sobre él y lo derribé. Megumi y Michel usaron los medallones y se transformaron en SpyRenamon y en SoldierCrabmon. SpyRenamon usó su espada y partió en dos a Factorymon, SoldierCrabmon sacó dos pistolas y empezó a dispararle a Cobardía que estaba atacando a MarineKumamon. Yo por mi parte sujeté a Mentira, lo lancé por el aire, salté y le disparé con el rifle.

En eso, aparecieron los otros cinco pecados, les dijeron a los otros que se fueran. Los seguimos a escondidas hasta unas ruinas. Allí, un gran número de digimons, todos sirvientes de ImperialBlackAngemon, se estaban preparando para viajar al mundo real. Abrieron un portal y empezaron a cruzarlo. Nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite y empezamos a detenerlos. Por desgracia, los 7 pecados fundamentales lograron escapar, pero logramos eliminar a un gran número.

Cuando llegamos al campamento. Les avisamos a todos lo sucedido, todos se alarmaron y empezaron a moverse. Todos los elegidos volvimos a la tierra. Pero esta vez, volvimos en distintos lugares, de hecho, Michel llegó a Kyoto con Megumi, Kiriyama y yo. Estábamos muy lejos de casa y no teníamos dinero. Michel estaba emocionado, es la primera vez que viene a Japón, y más encima llega a la ciudad tradicional. Nos detuvimos un momento y nos pusimos a pensar, teníamos que volver a Tokyo, así que empezamos a caminar por la carretera para que alguien nos llevara a la capital.

Estos cuadernos son realmente pequeños, solo me queda media página. Así que cuando vuelva a Tokyo compraré otro. Por ahora, seguiré caminando.

06 de agosto del 20xx

Resumen de lo sucedido: Cuando llegamos a Kyoto, estábamos muertos de hambre, no pudimos caminar mucho, así que nos detuvimos en una plaza. En eso, Kiriyama se puso a hablar con un sujeto que atendía un restorán, resultó ser un tío de él y nos ofreció trabajar por tres días para tener el dinero suficiente para volver a Tokio.

El primer día de trabajo fue horrible, a Michel se el caían todos los platos que limpiaba, a Megumi, como estuvo mucho tiempo en Korea, se le olvidó como escribir bien en japonés, así que cuando anotaba los pedidos terminaba confundiéndonos a todos, yo y Kiriyama nos encargamos de la cocina, de no ser por él, habría envenenado a la gente con la comida. Con suerte recibimos propina para comprarnos un zumo.

El segundo día ya veníamos preparados, estuvimos practicando toda la noche y pudimos atender mejor. Ahora Michel podía limpiar la loza sin romper nada, de hecho, lo hacía tan rápido que le dio tiempo para limpiar las mesas. En ese día, me puse a ayudar a Megumi, aunque no le agradó mucho la idea, es demasiado orgullosa. Kiriyama no tuvo ningún problema para cocinar sólo. Esta vez reunimos lo suficiente como para tomar el tren.

Ya en el tercer día nos manejábamos mejor…y decidimos trabajar un cuarto día. Así en el quinto día nos dimos unas vacaciones. Michel estaba maravillado con los castillos feudales, increíblemente traía una cámara digital y le tomó foto a todo lo que tuviese algo de japonés. Descubrí que Kiriyama es adicto a los juegos de máquina, en especial el Pachinko.

También fuimos a unas termas…¡fue tan relajante!...Pero lo extraño fue que conocimos a una niña llamada Hanna, ella sabía de los digimons y nos habló de cosas que no sabíamos. Nos contó acerca de Los Pecados, ella conoce una forma de derrotarlos, se trata de una habilidad especial de los medallones que consiste en juntarlo con el digi-vice, de eso se forma una jaula que atrapa al enemigo, esta jaula se llama "Cárcel del Juicio". Me pregunto si servirá con ImperialBlackAngemon.

En el sexto día, Hanna desapareció, así que seguimos caminando. Por una casualidad, dimos a parar con una cancha de football donde habían unos niños jugando, nos invitaron y jugamos. Nunca pensé haber mejorado tanto, metí ocho goles. Al terminar, Megumi me habló, me contó que mis anhelos de ser tan bueno como Kyo están dando frutos. Nos sólo por las gafas ni porque juego football bien, sino que me he fortalecido. Aunque ella dice que no ha mejorado mucho desde que se fue de Korea. No le entendí bien lo que me dijo.

Bueno, hoy volvimos a Tokio en la tarde, y nos fuimos a quedar al departamento de Megumi. Ya le había avisado a mis padres, aunque Michel por su parte hizo una llamada de larga distancia a su casa…su padre casi le da un infarto al enterarse que su hijo está perdido en Tokyo. Kiriyama estaba tranquilo y se fue a bañar en la tina del departamento. A Megumi no le gustó mucho que abusáramos de su generosidad y sacó de la ducha a Kiriyama mientras se bañaba. Nos sorprendió que ella no se pusiera a gritar al verlo sin ropa, ella dijo que no había mucho que ver.

07 de agosto del 20xx

Izzi me llamó al celular y me comentó algo muy serio. Lo normal es que en el Digital-World el tiempo pase más rápido. Pero desde que empezaron los ataques de ImperialBlackAngemon, el tiempo transcurre de igual manera que en el mundo real. Y ahora el problema es que el tiempo allá avanza más lento que acá. Y eso ha tenido repercusiones: Todo lo que es traspaso de información, ya sea por Internet o por satélite o por cualquier otra cosa, está cada vez más lento. Por mientras, él está buscando la manera de encontrar donde está el origen de todo esto.

Mientras tanto, iba caminando por los pasillos del departamento cuando vi desde la puerta de una habitación a Megumi leyendo una pila enorme de libros. Entré y le pregunté si necesitaba algo, ella me respondió que la dejaran una hora sola.

Pasada la hora, Megumi todavía no salía. Pensé que aún no terminaba los libros, pero al abrir un poco la puerta, vi que estaba llorando y se estaba tomando unas pastillas. Decidí entrar y traté de ayudarla. Ella estaba muy mal, me contó que la verdadera razón por la que había vuelto a Japón era que estaba teniendo malas calificaciones en su escuela y que sus padres se habían molestado con ella, así que decidió volver a Japón al departamento de sus abuelos, ellos vuelven a este una vez a la semana. Me preocupé mucho por ella. No soy el único que tiene problemas, y por culpa de mis sentimientos egoístas no le había puesto atención a mis amigos.

Después de eso. Megumi y yo salimos a dar una vuelta a la plaza. Me habló más de lo que le pasaba, me contó que en su familia todos son personas respetables con títulos universitarios y que ella era la oveja negra de la familia porque no era buena en los estudios y porque era muy llorona. Y fue por eso que endureció su corazón y decidió ser lo más independiente posible. Le dije que podía contar conmigo…ella me sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

10 de agosto del 20xx

ImperialBlackAngemon dio la cara. Empezó su ataque a una central de electricidad durante la noche, provocó un apagón que dejó a oscuras la ciudad. Todos fuimos para allá. En el camino nos topamos con muchos enemigos a los cuales fuimos derrivando hasta llegar a donde estaba la central. ImperialBlackAngemon ya no estaba allí, pero el lugar estaba lleno de digimons al servicio de este.

Tuvimos problemas con un BlackBeetlemon, pero pudimos vencerlo. Cuando todo terminó, aparecieron unos policías y tuvimos que escapar para que no nos culparan. Siento que este ataque sólo es el comienzo.

11 de agosto del 20xx

Hoy en la mañana llegaron los padres de Megumi. Estaban muy molestos y querían llevársela a Korea. Megumi se rehusaba y empezaron a pelear. En eso intervinieron los abuelos de Megumi.

Kiriyama, Michel y yo estábamos viendo la discusión desde otra habitación. Kiriyama estaba muy tenso, quería ayudar a Megumi hablando con los padres, de hecho todos queríamos ayudar a Megumi, pero sabíamos que si entrábamos de golpe, todo esfuerzo iba a ser peor, sólo nos quedaba esperar.

La discusión subió de tono hasta que Megumi se cansó y salió corriendo del departamento. Nosotros salimos detrás de ella. La encontramos en la plaza, estaba llorando, eso a Michel y a Kiriyama les sorprendió mucho, tanto que no sabían que decirle. Yo sólo me acerqué y le ofrecí un pañuelo que tenía. Megumi dijo entre sollozos que no quería volver con sus padres, no quería volver a sufrir más humillaciones. Michel, que no habla ni una sola palabra en japonés, de pronto como milagro le dijo: "Tus padres están preocupados por ti, temen que no puedas sobrevivir sola. Pero por lo que te conozco he podido aprender mucho de ti. Tu carácter decidido, tus grandes conocimientos sobre estrategias y tu seriedad nos han ayudado todo este tiempo en el Digital-World. También Kaoru ha aprendido mucho de ti, el ha dejado de ser un niño débil y tímido a un niño tan decidido como tu, el sueño de Kaoru es ser tan bueno como Kyo y gracias a ti que le has transferido tus conocimientos, él ya es un chico fuerte".

Kiriyama dijo después: "El tiempo en que he estado contigo me ha ayudado a entender mejor las cosas, aún me falta mucho, pero gracias a ti he empezado a madurar".

Yo le dije: "Tus padres se molestaron porque perdiste el control. Si mantienes tu carácter serio como siempre, y les muestras que eres lo suficientemente madura para sobrevivir sola, entonces ellos entenderán. Tu me has ayudado mucho y te voy a devolver la mano".

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Megumi y les dijeron: "Vamos a escucharte. Así que dinos lo que tengas que decir". Megumi les dijo: "En Korea, los familiares son muy malos conmigo. No quiero volver allá para que me sigan insultando. Además tengo a mis amigos aquí, ellos siempre me van a ayudar". Después de todo un día de conversación, los padres de Megumi le permitieron quedarse en Japón. Al final del día, Megumi nos abrazó a todos y nos dio las gracias.

12 de agosto del 20xx

Hoy llegaron los niños elegidos de América, Andrew, Grant y Max. Ellos nos mostraron un CD con archivos que habían encontrado en el Digital-World hace tiempo, pero que no sabían para que servía, hasta ahora que descubrieron que son DATA para los medallones, pero que estos sólo funcionarían en el Digital-World. Por cierto, todavía estamos sin luz, los digimons de ImperialBlackAngemon no dejaron nada.

En la tarde ocurrió otro ataque, esta vez en Shibuya. Fuimos para allá y nos topamos con cuatro IceDevimons. Usamos los medallones y luchamos. Todo iba normal hasta que Michel fue derribado. Cuando logramos terminar con la lucha, fuimos a socorrer a Michel, este estaba herido en un costado, aunque no era tan grave.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, yo me quedé un rato solo con Michel y nos pusimos a hablar. Él me comentó acerca de su familia, al igual que Megumi, Michel también tenía problemas con ellos. Me decía que no confiaba en nadie, porque ellos mienten y hablan a espaldas de los demás. Ahora está preocupado por el tiempo en que está fuera de casa, su familia no saben que él es un niño elegido, salvo su padre. Por eso él no soporta las mentiras, siempre está en busca de la verdad y tiene miedo de volverse mentiroso como ellos. Yo le dije que la verdad a la gente le molesta, por eso mienten. Y si no quiere volverse mentiroso debe mantenerse firme en lo que cree.

Después llegaron Megumi y Kiriyama más Kouji que había aparecido por allí. Kouji se sorprendió al ver a Michel aquí en Tokyo, dijo que lo mejor es sacarlo lo menos posible del departamento, salvo que fuese necesario, porque si alguien descubre que llegó a país sin papeles, lo pueden devolver a su país para nunca más volver.

Además Kouji nos contó acerca de una teoría que tiene con respecto a ImperialBlackAngemon, cree que hará lo mismo que Myotismon hizo hace tiempo aquí mismo. Su primer paso era cortar la luz, después será atacar a la gente para después atraparla.

14 de agosto del 20xx

La teoría de Kouji se cumplió. Una mancha gigante de oscuridad se tragó el cielo y todo está a oscuras. Nos estamos acercando a la batalla final contra ImperialBlackAngemon.

En medio de la oscuridad, digimons malignos atacan a las personas. Nosotros estamos tratando de ayudar a las personas, pero el enemigo está en todas partes. Ahora se nos sumó en la ayuda Hanna, nos dijo que se vino caminando hasta Tokyo porque sabía que el ataque iba a empezar allí. Hanna tiene como acompañante a un BlackGatomon.

No pudimos hacer mucho hoy. Ya cuando eran las 10PM volvimos al departamento o "Centro de Operaciones" como le dice Kiriyama. Allí, planeamos llegar muy temprano, a las 6AM a la Torre de Tokyo, de donde salió la mancha.

15 de agosto del 20xx

Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Tokyo, nos estaban esperando los Pecados Fundamentales, no tuvimos más opción que pelear. Hanna, Andrew, Grant y Max tenían problemas para enfrentarlos. Kiriyama trató de salvar a Hanna, pero lo atacaron entre todos y lo secuestraron.

Los seguimos hasta el metro. Tuvimos que separarnos y empezar a buscar solos. Yo estaba en la mitad de un túnel cuando me encontré con Kyo. Trató nuevamente de engañarme, pero no lo consiguió, yo ya estaba preparado. Empezamos a luchar en medio de la oscuridad. Me acordé de la técnica que nos cometo Hanna, traté de usarla y logré capturar a Kyo, pero me atacó un MetalSeedramon. Este me arrastró muy lejos he incluso me lanzó un rayo y salí disparado hacia fuera del metro. El agujero que dejé en la calle era enorme, y por el mismo salió el MetalSeedramon. Era demasiado fuerte, pero no me rendí hasta que logré derribarlo.

En eso apareció otro digimon que remató a la criatura. No sabía si era enemigo o no, pero este me dijo que me calmara y se transformó en humano (o sea, volvió a su forma normal). Era una chica llamada Zoe, me dijo que venía a ayudar. Me acompañó hasta un puerto donde estaba ImperialBlackAngemon con sus aliados. Nos retiramos y me ayudó a encontrar a los demás. No habían logrado encontrar a Kiriyama, pero si descubrieron que estaban escondiendo a la gente en algunas estaciones del metro, pero que estas eran custodiadas por los Pecados.

20 de agosto del 20xx

Han pasado demasiados días sin escribir. De hecho, han pasado muchas cosas, tanto que no he podido dormir ni comer. Ahora estamos comiendo una gran cena para después ir al Digital-World. ImperialBlackAngemon ya está muerto, pero no como puedan pensar. Se los explicaré ahora.

El 16 de agosto fuimos a rescatar a las personas atrapadas. Encontramos cinco estaciones donde estaban las personas, yo fui solo a una y me topé de nuevo con Kyo. Este no paró de reírse en toda la pelea, yo no entendía, pero después intenté volver a usar la técnica para atraparlo, pero Kyo me amenazó con destruir a las personas si no lo dejaba irse. No tuve más opción que dejar que escapara. Traté después de ayudar a las personas, pero una barrera de energía me cortó el paso. Esperé un rato y me llamaron por el celular, los demás también tenían el mismo problema.

El 17 de agosto, como a las 3 de la madrugada, Megumi se topó con Kiriyama, pero este estaba siendo controlado, por lo que Kiriyama empezó a atacar a Megumi. Ella casi muere, pero en eso, apareció Hanna y usaron sus digi-vice para usar la técnica de la jaula, con lo que lograron eliminar el control sobre Kiriyama. Este se sentía muy mal por haber atacado a Megumi. Esta lo perdonó, pero antes le dio una patada en las entrepiernas.

El 18 de agosto nos enfrentamos contra un ejército completo de Tankmons. No fue fácil, de hecho, casi perdimos, pero logramos salir victoriosos. Terminamos muy tarde, y no pudimos descansar, porque en ese mismo instante, apareció desde el cielo ImperialBlackAngemon. Así inició lo que creíamos en ese momento, la batalla final.

Partimos bien, teníamos al monstruo casi controlado, hasta que sacó un arma, la "Lanza de Goliat", eso casi nos costó la vida, no podíamos acercarnos mucho. Estabamos muy cansados, pero yo seguí disparando con el rifle de MercenaryAgumon hasta que logré destruir la lanza. Así logramos acercarnos lo suficiente para usar la técnica de la jaula.

Todo iba bien hasta que los Pecados aparecieron y nos atacaron. No pudimos terminar, pero ImperialBlackAngemon quedó muy maltrecho. Pero él tenía un truco reservado. Usó a las personas escondidas en las estaciones de metro para levantar una barrera en forma de estrella, con lo que nos encerró a todos. ImperialBlackAngemon se transformó en otra criatura, en Faustomon.

Ahora ya no podíamos hacer ningún daño. Era realmente poderoso. Pero en ese momento llegaron Andrew, Grant y Max, ellos usaron a sus digimons: ToyAgumon, BlackToyAgumon y IceToyAgumon, los fusionaron y formaron una caja, esta absorvió nuestras armas y nos devolvió otras más poderosas. Ahora mi rifle tenía doble cañón y con bayoneta, con ella logré distraer a Faustomon mientras los demás lo atacaban. La espada de SpyRenamon era ahora más larga y le cortó una pierna, mientras el cañón de MarineKumamon ahora era más grande y le hizo una herida grande en el vientre, y las pistolas de SoldierCrabmon tenían ahora un calibre más grande y un barril más largo, con lo que destrozó un brazo. Yo le hice con la bayoneta un corte de cabeza a pie por la espalda.

Pensábamos en darle el golpe definitivo, pero los Pecados Fundamentales le dijeron a Faustomon: "Fausto vendió su alma a Mefistófeles para obtener más conocimiento y más poder, pero en esta ocasión, Fausto ha sido derrotado, por lo que ha perdido su oportunidad". En ese instante, una mano gigante apareció del suelo y se llevó a Faustomon (o lo que quedaba). Kyo…digo Cobardía me dijo: "¿Crees que porque eres ahora más fuerte podrás ganar esta guerra? Contempla el poder de Mefistófelesmon".

Una fuerza de oscuridad nos derribó a todos y nos devolvió a nuestra forma original, y desde el suelo, un ser extendió sus brazos y cubrió a toda la ciudad en tinieblas. Todo quedó paralizado, hombres, animales, plantas, objetos, todo…nada se salvó. Después de eso, Mefistófelesmon y los Pecados se fueron por el agujero en el suelo, aunque este quedó abierto.

Los únicos que quedamos fuera de la fuerza oscura fuimos Kiriyama, Michel, Megumi, Hanna, Andrew, Grant, Max y yo…bueno, cada uno con su respectivo digimon. Después de eso, examinamos el cráter que dejó Mefistófelesmon, era de un diámetro de 40 metros, los niños de América examinaron el cráter con sus computadores, y efectivamente, este era una puerta al Digital-World.

Todos estaban muy asustados, nadie creía que pudiéramos ganarle a Mefistófelesmon. Se estaban rindiendo y eso a mi me molestó mucho, hasta el extremo en que les grite a todos que cómo era posible que se rindieran ahora. Hemos avanzado mucho, partimos como niños sin oportunidades y ahora hemos podido vences a los enemigos más duros, y a enemigos en masa. Si nosotros fuimos los únicos que la fuerza oscura no atrapó, será porque estamos destinados a derrotar a Mefistófelesmon y devolver este mundo y al Digital-World a la normalidad. No es tiempo de acobardarse, porque eso fue lo que llevó a mis amigos a convertirse en los Pecados Fundamentales. Michel me dijo que nunca los hemos podido derrotar. Yo le respondí que era porque en el fondo, ellos están siendo controlados, todavía son humanos y debemos ayudarlos, no matarlos. Y gracias a la técnica que nos enseño Hanna, podremos devolverles la luz. Ya lo hicieron Megumi y Hanna con Kiriyama.

No se de donde saqué tanta energía para decirles eso. Ellos se sorprendieron, pero gracias a lo que dije les devolví las esperanzas. Ciertamente he crecido, todos me hicieron notar todo lo que hice en la batalla. Megumi me dijo que estuve siempre firme y gracias a ello, ella se sentía más segura. Kiriyama se alegraba de que nos devolviera las esperanzas a todos. Michel me dijo que se sorprendía del cambio que he tenido durante este tiempo, ya no era el niño que se quedaba en un rincón, sino que ahora era el que dirigía la batalla. Los niños de América dijeron que era el ideal para ser líder. Yo les dije que no, que Megumi era mejor. Discutimos un poco hasta llegar a la conclusión que Megumi y yo seríamos la cabeza del grupo. Seríamos el "Batallón de la Última Fuerza".

Hanna por otra parte estaba sentada, yo me acerqué y le pregunté que le pasaba. Ella me dijo que todos éramos unos niños tontos jugando a la guerra. Yo le dije que no era así. Izzi y Mimi me enseñaron que la misión de un niño elegido es vencer a los monstruos del Digital-World y a los monstruos internos. Todos nos hemos superado, hemos podido aprender de las victorias y de las derrotas. Ella me comentó a cerca de su pasado. Al igual que todos nosotros, sus compañeros de batallas fueron derrotados y se rindieron, el problema era que ella también se había rendido, por eso empezó a vivir la vida normal que tenía con su BlackGatomon tratando de olvidar a sus compañeros que al final todos terminaron odiándose y echándose la culpa unos a otros y teme volver a pasar lo mismo, además después de eso, le desagrada estar en grupos. Megumi había escuchado eso y le dijo que si quería, que se fuera a Kyoto y que tratase de vivir su vida, ahora que todo el mundo está paralizado. Se pusieron a pelear y tuve que separarlas. En eso llegaron todos y le dijeron a Hanna que tenía que elegir entre abandonar la batalla y quedarse en un mundo muerto o venir con nosotros a luchar.

Bueno, Hanna dijo que si. Después Max nos preguntó cual será la primera orden de las cabezas del batallón, yo les dije que la primera orden sería tomar una larga siesta, porque no hemos dormido hace días, segundo, preparar un gran almuerzo, porque tampoco hemos comido.

Volviendo al presente, ya hemos comido, además estamos preparando el equipaje que llevaremos. Le saqué unos panes a la panadería de mi madre. Kiriyama quería asaltar una tienda, pero se lo impedimos (¡Qué vándalo! ¬_¬). Megumi guardó su equipaje a solas, pero logré ver como guardó una foto de sus padres. Andrew, Grant y Max preparaban sus computadores y casi se les olvidó llevar comida. Michel y Kiriyama eran los que llevaban los bolsos más grandes, no se para qué.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que se me acaba un cuaderno! Megumi me dice que tengo la letra muy grande. Kiriyama me dice que escriba por fuera de los márgenes para aprovechar más el cuaderno. En fin, tomé un cuaderno que tenía guardado para no se que, pero ahora le voy a dar un uso cuando se me acaba este. Andrew me molestaba por los diarios, me decía que son cosas para niñas, Hanna se molestó con el y le dio una patada en la espalda, le dijo que era un machista, yo le dije que es más como una bitácora.

Ahora vamos a emprender el último viaje. Mefistófelesmon y los Pecados serán derrotados y cumpliremos con nuestra última misión.

21 de agosto del 20xx

Cuando llegamos al Digital-World, nos sorprendimos porque todo estaba detenido, todo estaba muy gris además. Pudimos ver un fruto que se estaba cayendo porque estaba detenido en el aire.

Estábamos preocupados por lo que había pasado. Pero no había más remedio que seguir adelante.

xx de xx del 20xx

No se en que fecha estamos, es que tuve un gran problema: Nos encontramos con el Tapirmon que siempre me molestaba, pero esta vez mostró su verdadera forma, y resulto ser Mefistófelesmon, este nos atacó rápidamente. Yo me había levantado primero y fui a atacarlo sólo, pero este me paralizó y me lanzó un rayo en la frente…lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el suelo con convulsiones y echando espuma por la boca. Después me encontraba en un espacio blanco y no podía ver mi cuerpo, estuve un tiempo pensando en que lo que hizo Mefistófelesmon fue eliminar el archivo que controlaba mis ataques de epilepsia. En ese momento me sentía mal, y empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de conocer a mis nuevos amigos, en lo débil y cobarde que era, en todos mis errores.

Una vez pensé en quitarme la vida, había dejado de tomar mis medicamentos sin que mis padres supieran. Y lo único que logré fue estar hospitalizado por dos meses y tener a mis padres histéricos, además retracé a todos mis amigos. En ese entonces, Kyo me iba a ver y estaba preocupado por mi, eso es porque él me había traído al hospital.

Había también recordado muchas otras tonterías que había hecho antes, pero tenía un deseo muy grande de volver al Digital-World, debía ayudar a Megumi y a los demás…debía ayudar a Kyo…debía ayudar a todos.

Finalmente reaparecí en el mismo lugar en que perdí el conocimiento, pero estaba sólo. Lo más probable es que Mefistófelesmon los haya separado. Así que decidí buscarlos, de todos modos, el digi-vice tiene un modo de rastreo.

25 de agosto del 20xx

Según Michel, eran la fecha si considera las veces en que se había quedado dormido.

En fin, había encontrado a Michel siendo atormentado por Mentira, uno de los Pecados. Yo no sabía que ellos también tenían la técnica de jaula, pero ellos la usan para corromper a las personas. Decidí meterme dentro de la jaula…era como estar en otra dimensión, de hecho, estaba dentro de los recuerdos de Michel. Podía ver a su familia, estaban hablando en contra de Michel y como este estaba en un rincón oculto escuchando todo. Después una anciana se había levantado y tomó a Michel de las orejas y lo llevó al medio de las personas, y estos le empezaron a golpear y a escupir.

No me contuve, y como sabía que eran sólo recuerdos, los ataqué. Después me acerqué a Michel, estaba llorando porque pensaba en todas las cosas malas que hacían sus familiares y como estos no lo aceptaban por ser diferente. Él pensaba en que sería mejor ser como ellos para ser aceptado. Yo le dije que estaba equivocado, porque las personas que realmente lo quieren son los que lo aceptan como él es. El cariño que le tenemos en el grupo es porque Michel es una persona sincera. Después de eso, los familiares de Michel se levantaron, pero ahora como demonios. Michel me detuvo, luego se transformó en SoldierCrabmon y destruyó a los demonios. Y así destruyó la jaula de Mentira, esta estaba asustada y se nos enfrentó, pero nosotros usamos la técnica de la jaula y la atrapamos. Finalmente Mentira volvió a ser Naoko, ella estaba muy apenada por lo que había hecho.

Después de eso, seguimos el camino con Naoko y Michel en busca del siguiente.

26 de agosto del 20xx

A veces pienso si vale la pena poner fecha, como el tiempo está detenido realmente no ha pasado ni un solo día.

En esta ocasión encontramos a Megumi siendo atacada por Ignorancia. Este miraba a Naoko extrañado, ya no tenía la ropa oscura normal que usan los Pecados. Michel aprovechó el descuido de Ignorancia para atacarlo, pero aún así, la jaula en la que estaba Megumi no se destruía.

Como lo hice con Michel, también me introduje a la jaula y aparecí también en la mente de Megumi. En esta ocasión, Megumi estaba en un pupitre rodeada de muchos niños que se burlaban y en frente de ella había a un profesor y este le hacía preguntas sin sentido, por lo que Megumi no podía responder y este le ponía puros ceros. Trate de ayudarla, pero los niños me cerraban el paso y me sujetaron entre todos.

Desde mi lugar podía ver como Megumi lloraba y le grite -¡Megumi! ¡Tú no eres mala para los estudios! ¡Sabes muchas cosas del cuerpo humano, y de matemáticas y de historia de la guerra! ¡Este bastardo sólo te está confundiendo!-. Al parecer, Megumi reaccionó y le preguntó sobre los músculos que hay en todo el brazo. El profesor se desesperó y se transformó en demonio. Pero Megumi no se intimidó y se transformó en SpyRenamon y acabó con el profesor. Después destruyó a los niños y me sacó de sus recuerdos.

Nos encontramos con que Michel ya había terminado con Ignorancia y este volvió a ser Soma. Este nos acompaño en el viaje. Pero Megumi estaba muy molesta aún con Soma, no le perdona que la hay atormentado de esa manera, Soma le dijo que estaba bajo el control de Mefistófelesmon. Yo mientras tanto trataba de controlar a Megumi que estaba realmente molesta, no la había visto así nunca. Pero al final se calmó y siguió adelante, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, es muy orgullosa.

27 de agosto del 20xx

Los niños de América estaba siendo atacados por Vanidad, Desesperación y Ocio. Pero estos no los pudieron atrapar en jaulas. Andrew, Grant y Max estaban muy maltrechos, los Pecados estaban prácticamente jugando con ellos. Vanidad les lanzó un rayo gigantesco, pero aún así, los niños de América no se rindieron. –Déjense morir ¿por qué insisten en pelear?- Esas eran las palabras de los Pecados, hasta que se cansaron y se lanzaron a atacarlos directamente, pero los americanos transformaron a sus digimons en escudos y detuvieron el ataque.

La pelea se prolongó mucho, Michel quería intervenir pero les dije que no, porque esa era la batalla de los americanos, ellos se han esforzado durante toda la pelea y no se han rendido. Sólo entraríamos si ellos ya no pudiesen más.

Finalmente, los americanos formaron un triángulo con los escudos y encerraron a los pecados, y cada vez iban achicando más el triángulo hasta que una explosión terminó por derribar a los seis. Nosotros nos acercamos y Grant nos dijo –Usen la técnica de la jaula, rápido-. Y así lo hicimos, para terminar con Vanidad, Desesperación y Ocio, para que volvieran a ser Yoko, Akiko y Eddie.

Sólo faltaban Hanna y Kiriyama, pero estaban muy lejos y en el digi-vice salía que se estaban alejando.

29 de agosto del 20xx

Se nos acabó la comida que traíamos, porque no estaba en nuestros planes que los Pecados una vez eliminados, nos siguieran. En fin, en el Digital-World hay mucha comida. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que recuperamos a Hanna.

Lo que ocurrió fue que Odio se estaba llevando a Hanna en una carreta. Pero la detuvimos, pero Nos sorprendió Cobardía y nos encerró a todos en la misma jaula en la que estaba Hanna.

Estábamos en los recuerdos de Hanna, aparecía un orfanato, Hanna y otra niña eran las últimas que quedaban, y pasaba una pareja de recién-casados y se llevaron a la otra niña. Hanna estaba muy mal y todos fuimos a ayudarla. Ella nos dijo –Como verán, mis padres me abandonaron y vivo en un orfanato. Y estoy cansada de que la gente no que quiera, nunca nadie me ha dado un abrazo ni nadie me ha leído un cuento antes de dormir. Por eso yo no quiero a nadie-.

Yo le dije –Tú no eres la única que tiene problemas, y a pesar de que tus padres te abandonaran no es pretexto para odiar ¿Qué me dices de BlackGatomon? ¿Acaso tu digimon acompañante no te quiere? Nosotros te queremos mucho, nos has ayudado con la técnica de la "Cárcel del Juicio". Eres una parte importante para el grupo-. Hanna dijo –Sólo lo dices para que me calme-. Megumi se le acercó y le dobló la cara de una cachetada y le gritó -¡Idiota! ¡Lo único que haces es tener lástima de ti! ¡Odiar a las personas no va a cambiar que no tengas padres! ¡La gente siente tu odio y por eso no se te acerca! Además no te has dado cuenta que hay alguien en el grupo que se preocupa mucho por ti-. Megumi bajó la cabeza y con eso la jaula se destruyó.

Cobardía escapó, pero Odio no había alcanzado a huir. Hanna y BlackGatomon lucharon contra Odio hasta vencerla. Así Megumi usó la Cárcel del Juicio para acabar con Odio y hacer reaparecer a Ayumi.

Me acerqué a Hanna y le pregunté que hará ahora, ella me dijo –Es difícil cambiar mi personalidad de un instante a otro, pero les agradezco que me hayan ayudado. Prometo esforzarme por cambiar mi odio al mundo por…bueno, tú me entiendes-.

30 de agosto del 20xx

Hemos llegado hasta lo que parece, el castillo de Mefistófelesmon. Es gigantesco y horrible, tiene cadáveres en los muros y rostros gritando. En una de las torres estaban Cobardía y MarineKumamon. Cobardía nos dijo –Como ustedes derrotaron a 5 de los 7 Pecados Fundamentales, Odio y yo teníamos que traer a los niños elegidos que podíamos para que el señor Mefistófelesmon los re-educara-

Podíamos ver a MarimeKumamon que estaba muy rígido, pero de pronto saltó para atacarnos. Todos nos hicimos a un lado y este nos dijo –No puede haber justicia si los humanos son corruptos, por eso todos merecen morir-. Michel y Megumi trataban de detenerlo, pero este sólo atacaba. En ocasiones decía –Los humanos son egoístas, sólo piensan en lo que les importa y no son capaces de actuar con el bien-. En eso, SoldierCrabmon lo tomó del cuello, lo levanto por el aire y luego lo dejó caer. Michel se dio media vuelta y MarineKumamon en el suelo sacó su cañón y le disparó a SoldierCrabmon, pero Hanna lo empujó este se salvó del ataque, pero no así Hanna.

MarineKumamon se paralizó un momento, yo le dije –No todos los humanos son egoístas, Hanna se arriesgó apara ayudar a Michel. Además tienes un concepto errado de justicia, la justicia se hace con misericordia- Megumi aprovechó para usar la Cárcel del Juicio contra Kiriyama.

Cobardía miraba todo desde arriba y decía –La misericordia es para los débiles, si piensas así Kaoru nunca llegarás a ser tan fuerte como yo-. Le respondí –Te equivocas, desde el momento en que te dejaste controlar por Mefistófelesmon ya te volviste cobarde y débil-. Cobardía sólo se reía –Has cambiado mucho, antes no hubieras tenido las agallas para decirme eso, además tienes mis gafas, ¡Devuélvemelas!- Ayumi le dijo –Ya no te las mereces, ya no eres nuestro líder- Naoko le dijo –Kaoru ya no es el mismo, antes no lo respetamos por ser cobarde y débil, pero ahora tu eres el cobarde y débil-. Yo le dije –Acabemos con lo que empezamos- Como MercenaryAgumon, salté al tejado del castillo y me enfrenté a Cobardía.

En el techo del castillo, Cobardía me lanzaba rayos mientras le disparaba con el rifle. De pronto, se desvaneció pero apareció por detrás mío y me pateó haciéndome atravesar una torre. Dentro de la torre, de los muros salieron brazos que me sujetaron hasta que llegó Cobardía y logré sacarme los brazos de encima, y luché mano a mano contra Cobardía hasta que lo arrojé fuera de la torre, yo tomé el rifle que estaba en el suelo y salí también. Afuera de nuevo, puse la bayoneta en el rifle mientras Cobardía saco su espada y peleamos con las armas. Cobardía me hizo una zancadilla, pero yo desde el suelo le disparé con el rifle. Este saltó lejos, yo lo sujeté en el aire y lo arrojé al suelo. Luego Cobardía blandía su espada para destruir el rifle, pero yo lo sujeté de la chaqueta, lo levanté y en el aire utilicé una técnica que ni yo conocía [Shadow Asistance], se trata que al pasar a la altura de el enemigo, aparecen siete sombras, mientras yo llego un poco más arriba que el enemigo, las sombras le disparan con los rifles, luego yo le disparo con mi rifle y el enemigo cae, allí las sombras lo sujetan para que caiga más fuerte, yo desciendo hasta clavarle la bayoneta al enemigo.

Después de eso miré a Cobardía y pensé que moriría, así que usé la Cárcel del Juicio y así Cobardía volvió a ser Kyo, y por suerte ya no tenía la herida de la bayoneta. Kyo sin embargo estaba agotado, pero me dijo –Gracias, Kaoru…lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. Pero ahora que soy yo de nuevo…quiero felicitarte, pude verte en todas las ocasiones en que salvabas a tus compañeros y realmente eres mejor que yo…Mereces llevar puestas esas gafas más que yo-.

Al rato, bajamos del tejado para reunirnos con los demás. Finalmente los Pecados Fundamentales habían sido derrotados y estábamos todos juntos para entrar al castillo de Mefistófelesmon, pero primero debíamos descansar. Por eso pude escribir esto.

20 de agosto del 20xx otra vez

Realmente no valió la pena contar las veces que dormíamos como días, ya estamos de nuevo a 20 de agosto y menos mal, porque sino las vacaciones se nos hubieran pasado en puras batallas. Ahora les contaré como sucedió todo:

El supuesto castillo…resultó que no era un castillo, sino la verdadera apariencia de Mefistófelesmon, sólo que estaba esperándonos. Y al verlo nos asustamos mucho, pero no perdimos la determinación de acabar con el.

Hanna, los americanos, Kyo y los del antiguo grupo atacaban los pies del monstruo, Michel, Megumi, Kiriyama y yo atacábamos la cara, pero era casi imposible, con ocho brazos por todo el cuerpo más su aliento de fuego no nos dejaba atacarlo. Megumi le pidió a Kiriyama que lo ayudara, y estos fueron a atacar un brazo hasta que lo destruyeron, pero el monstruo los atacó desde arriba lo los golpeo hasta el suelo.

Mefistófelesmon me dijo –Deja de insistir, nunca podrás ganarme si estas enfermo- y me volvió a lanzar un rayo, pero esta vez no me hizo efecto. No bastándole con eso, me sujetó con una de sus manos y trató de triturarme, pero Michel le disparaba con las pistolas. Así, el monstruo me arrojó contra Michel y caímos. Mefistófelesmon creó una explosión que empujó lejos a los que estaban en el suelo. Luego miró a Hanna y le dijo con ironía –Para que ayudas a estos niños si ellos nunca te van a aceptar- Hanna le gritó -¡Mientes! Ellos son los únicos que me han ayudado cuando estuve mal-. Luego el monstruo le dijo –Niña tonta…¡Muere!- y lanzó su brazo para aplastarla, pero Megumi, Kiriyama, Michel y yo fuimos y detuvimos la mano, pero este insistía.

Hanna nos miraba y no sabía que hacer. –¡Huye!- le dijo Kiriyama. Pero Hanna estaba paralizada del miedo. Su digimon le dijo –No podemos hacer nada-. Por suerte logramos que Mefistófelesmon se rindiera y dejara de aplastar. Kiriyama estaba furioso y saltó gritando -¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Hanna!- Pero del cuello del monstruo salió un cañón y le disparó a este en el pecho. Kiriyama cayó al suelo malherido y Hanan fue a socorrerlo. –No debiste haber hecho eso-. Kiriyama le respondió –No quiero que te pase nada-. Por la expresión de Hanna, pienso que recordó cuando Megumi le dijo que alguien del grupo se preocupa mucho por ella. Una lágrima rodó por la cara de Hanna y de pronto, desde el suelo salió una luz que llego hasta Hanna…era otro medallón.

Si pienso en los papiros que encontró Izzi, estos hablaban de los medallones: Fuerza, Sabiduría, Verdad y Justicia, pero además había otro, Amor. Ese era el que faltaba y lo tenía Hanna, quien ahora se había convertido en NurseBlackGatomon. Así Hanna sanó las heridas de todos, en especial las de Kiriyama. Y no solo eso, además Kyo y los del antiguo grupo vieron como sus digimons se convertían en piezas de una arma, así que se fueron a un lugar para armarlas.

Ahora con energías renovadas, Kiriyama, Michel, Megumi y yo fuimos a pelear contra Mefistófelesmon. Este trataba de atacar a Kyo y los demás, pero Hanna había levantado un escudo. Los americanos formaron un triángulo y encerraron al monstruo. Mientras Megumi le cortó un brazo más al monstruo, Kiriyama y Michel le disparaban en el pecho y yo, en la cara.

Mefistófelesmon hizo otra explosión, pero los escudos de los americanos contuvieron esta. Los cuatro nos unimos y formamos una bola gigante de fuego que derribó al monstruo. Después fuimos a ver el arma que formaron los otros, pero a esta le faltaban piezas, pero los espacios coincidían con nuestras armas, así que las unimos y apuntamos esperando a que el monstruo diera la cara. Los americanos se acercaron para dar energía al "Saver Cannon" y cuando Mefistófelesmon dio la cara disparamos y el rayo destruyó finalmente al monstruo.

Finalmente todo acabó. Pudimos ver como al Digital-World se el devolvían los colores y como los digimons volvían a moverse. No hay palabras para describir nuestra felicidad, y a pesar de la ardua batalla, teníamos energías para celebrar. Cuando volvimos a nuestro mundo todo era normal, nos encontramos con Izzi y los demás y nos preguntaron que sucedió, y les contamos todo. De hecho, se sorprendieron al ver que el grupo de Kyo ya no eran más los Pecados.

01 de septiembre del 20xx

Las vacaciones terminaron, sin duda estas fueron las mejores hasta la fecha. Las experiencias aprendidas nos fortalecieron a todos, nos hicieron creer en nosotros mismos y en que con esfuerzo se pueden alcanzar todas las metas. Haciendo un recuento:

-Andrew, Grant y Max siguen usando los computadores para descubrir nuevos problemas, pero ahora salen más con los amigos para no encerrarse en un cuarto.

-Michel habla con sus padres para salir más tiempo con ellos platicar más, para alejarse de los familiares que sólo le hacen daño. Los padres de Michel no lo sabían, pero ahora que lo saben están más pendiente de su hijo que de aparentar con los familiares.

-Megumi está estudiando pero ya no tantas horas como antes, ahora se da tiempo para si misma, y le pidió a sus padres que adoptaran a Hanna.

-Hanna ahora vive con Megumi, se llevan muy bien. Hanna aprendió a dar más afecto y a dejar su rencor a un lado.

-Kiriyama está estudiando y sigue jugando football con nosotros. Se lleva mejor con Hanna y ahora están saliendo.

-Kyo, Ayumi, Soma, Eddie, Naoko, Akiko y Yoko dieron los exámenes que les faltaba, por el tiempo en que estuvieron sin clases. Ahora están recuperando el tiempo perdido y han salido a darse unas vacaciones extremadamente rápidas por Okinawa.

-Yo por mi parte, ayudo a mi madre en su panadería. Ahora juego football con Kiriyama y Kyo. Me siento muy bien, ya no he tenido más ataques de epilepsia y mis padres están muy felices con ello. Con Megumi nos hemos juntado en la plaza para hablar de lo que vendrá a futuro…parece muy distante llegar a la preparatoria, pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido, ya estoy en quinto grado y he crecido doce centímetros desde que empecé a escribir este diario, lo bueno es que uno puede hacer muchas cosas durante ese tiempo.

Todos queremos viajar a Australia para conocer a los canguros, los koalas y las enormes olas donde surfean chicas con bikini. Pero es mejor juntarnos en el Digital-World, podemos estar cincuenta años allí y en realidad sólo han pasado unas horas en el mundo real. Además quiero volver a juntarme con Agumon, a pesar que hablamos todos los días por Internet, extraño su presencia. Y al parecer a todos les ocurre lo mismo. En fin, a pesar de que nuestra misión terminó, las puertas del Digital-World están abiertas y esperan a que nuevos niños enfrenten a nuevos enemigos y se enfrenten a sus temores para vencerlos.

FIN


End file.
